Shades and Tints
by Euneirophrxnia
Summary: L Lawliet wasn't accustomed to associating everything with brighter colors. He enjoyed the three shades of white, gray, and black- as they were an easy comparison for the world around him. Anything outside of those three simply didn't exist. And then, one day, the world burst into color. An eventual L/OC that isn't wholly focused on the romance.
1. Azure

L Lawliet wasn't accustomed to associating everything with brighter colors. Black, white, and grey existed outside of a rainbow spectrum, as the presence of all colors, a lack of all colors, and a mix of the two. He enjoyed those three shades as they were an easy comparison for the world around him. Anything outside of those three simply didn't exist.

Either things were wrong and, therefore, black in shade, or they were just and, as such, coded as white.

Even recently, he was discovering the in-between shade of gray where things weren't specifically just, but they weren't exactly wrong.

The Kira case, as much as he spoke of its wrongs, was one of those things that fell into the gray shade.

There was the fact that, yes, he killed people- something that was dictated as wrong, however, he killed only criminals. Those that had already been dubbed evil. So, was eradicating them pure?

No, he had decided.

There were those who had been treated unfairly through the system, therefore unworthy of being judged in a simple live/die situation- they required the due process of law. Instead, a single entity judged whether or not they deserved to live, without any form of leeway.

So, he had decided- this case was to be perceived as unjust, and he would be the one to bring light to it. Even if he had taken the case for the mere thrill of solving it by himself, he'd gotten horridly attached to it and its complexity. Whoever was 'Kira' definitely was on par with him, intelligence-wise. So, he'd called for a task force to be assembled.

And this would be when his world came into shocking, bright color.

L had a rather wide vocabulary, and an even greater plethora of synonyms for various words, so, when she first walked into the room, he noticed the bright blue of her uniform. In contrast to her fellow male police officers, she wore an azure blazer and a pencil skirt, and she kept her fingers splayed against the front.

There was a sixty-seven percent chance that her hands were sweating. An eighty-five percent chance that, if they were, it was from nerves.

As the whole of the task force went around introducing themselves and showing their badges to him, she remained quiet. She'd laced her fingers and smiled, watching her male coworkers attempt to remain calm in the face of the famous 'L'. And, as he performed his little stunt in showing them how trusting they were to have shown their names in faces, her smile only grew wide.

"Instead, let's value our lives." He said, looking directly at her. "Now, what name do you want to be addressed by?" He addresses her specifically, and she blushes, ducking her head away.

"I value my life, so you can call me whatever you'd like." Her smile has turned sheepish. "I'd come to the same conclusion about Kira, but I'm not creative enough to come up with a good fake name."

L fits his thumb in between his lips, regarding her carefully. "If you're smart enough to have deduced his necessities for killing, I suppose you would also be smart enough to think of a decent name." Thirty-seven percent. That was a hefty enough percentage for someone to be anything, but her intelligence and nervous nature was enough to make him suspicious. Considering she was a part of the police, as well- well, this was a decent case against her.

"O- Hmmm..." She thinks to herself, her head propped up on her fist. "A-Aimi? I guess that's cute enough for a decent name." Beside her, Matsuda chuckled. She rolled her eyes at him, nudging him back with her shoulder.

Twenty-two percent. She seemed too hesitant to be able to make solid decisions, nonetheless over life or death. "Aimi it is, then. You can make up a last name whenever it's required of you, in this case." He resumes addressing the group and, when he leads them away, finds that she's the only one in the room without a cell phone.

What an interesting character, that woman was- if anything, she seemed to stand out in a room as much as he did. He had to wonder if it was because she was a woman in a room full of men. But a hunch told him that it was far more than that- especially with her hunched, soft mannerisms. She laughed at inappropriate intervals- he wasn't sure as to why himself being 'childish and hating losing' would make her stifle giggles, but it happened and it seemed to lighten her mood for the rest of the meeting.

When he came to the solo investigations, 'Aimi's' good mood remained, and her gentle mannerisms were shown through her answers. She enjoyed baking, but was horrible at cooking. Her house was clean, she was twenty-four, she attended college online, and was a believer in the traditional justice system. To be blunt, she didn't fit Kira's profile, despite her on-par deductive skills and above-average intelligence.

She was last to be interviewed and, even though he'd dismissed her, she remained seated. "... You can leave now." He replied, one foot crossing over the other.

"You think I'm most likely to be Kira, out of all of them." Fifty-five percent. And his eyes almost bugged out of his head. All of the questions he'd asked were of the standard that he'd asked the other seven task force members. "... You kept leaning forward over your desk, whenever you'd ask a question, even though I've been speaking in a relatively normal tone of voice. And you had a slight accusatory tone whenever you'd follow-up a question."

"But you're not denying the accusation that you may be Kira." He had to admit, it'd been a long time since he'd felt like an intellectual equal to someone.

"I don't need to assert my innocence. Hard evidence will prove the contrary." She nods after the last sentence, her nose wrinkling in the slightest.

...

Seven percent.

Considering her self-assured mannerisms and her words corroborating with previous statements she'd made about herself, it was mildly unlikely that she was Kira. Especially since she didn't immediately take offensive when he implied confirmation to her accusation.

"... I trust that you're not Kira." Well, not completely, but enough to keep her on the task force. "You are dismissed, now."

Aimi nods, her head bobbing up and down as she bows slightly. "I'll take my leave, then."

He watches her walk out of the small room, the light faintly burning her retreating image onto the back of his eyelids. Grinding a fist on top of a closed eye, he wonders if it was strange to wonder if your coworker would enjoy chocolate cake or pancakes more.

Aimi seemed to be the pancake type.

Note: This story will not be word-for-word with canon, considering I've added 'Aimi' into the story. It will also not completely address events within the Death Note canon timeline, but will most likely have summaries. Parts that have been changed due to Aimi's presence will be described in detail. 


	2. Cadmium Yellow

There's an uncomfortable silence when they all come back into the main room. Aimi had re-seated herself beside Matsuda, who seemed to want to say something the entire meeting, but refrained. She kept cutting him looks, as if urging him to do so, but he didn't rise to the bait. Finally, L walked back in, his shoulders hunched, though his eyes remained forward and scanning the room. Aizawa lets out a small grunt when he watches him step onto the couch, one leg at a time, and Ide wrinkles his nose.

"I apologize for hammering you with questions." L keeps both of his hands on his knees, maintaining his balance. He's accidentally tipped over once or twice before while in this position, and it wasn't something he wanted to repeat in front of his associates.

As if thinking in accordance to him, Aimi smiled across the room, looking at his strange way of seating. To herself, she wondered if she had the sort of balance to keep herself crouched for so long. Considering she wore heels often, even at this time, she supposed she could pull it off- but she was filled with the strange desire to push L just slightly, to see if he would immediately topple.

When he puts his thumb nail between his teeth again, he puts more pressure on his opposing foot, maintaining his balance. It's a common gesture that was usually ascribed to nervousness, but he did so in thought, glancing around the room once more. "Kira isn't here." The hairs on the back of his neck feel as if they stood straight up, and he finds his eyes settled on Aimi, whose stare was directed at him.

Ukita let out a sigh of relief and Matsuda visibly relaxed. Aimi, however, seemed unconvinced.

L had to wonder, then, without bringing up percents, whether or not it was a show. He doubted she could act very well- her words back in the side room had been sincere, especially considering she was sitting in front of the world's best lie detector. There was, however, the fact that Kira had managed to get so far without leaving behind a single, definitive clue as to who he (or she, he had to consider now) was. He had assumed, perhaps out of some instilled distorted perception, that the murderer had to have been male, but that might've just been his beliefs getting in the way of-

Soichiro, ever perceptive and questioning, sits straighter and leans forward, a light sweat across his face. "How do you know if one of us _isn't _Kira, Ryuuzaki?" In interest, he had leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. L pondered that, if he sitting in the same manner as himself, would he have not been able to deduce the answer to the question?

"I have a plan," A small, confident smile plays out across his face. "It's a test that none of you are aware of."

Around him, everyone suddenly sat up straighter, staring at him with wide eyes. Matsuda had been the first to do so and Aimi, who had been leaning slightly on him, was thrown off balance and she fell to the side, onto Mogi. L's eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward in her direction. She fixed her posture, and met his eyes, her pursing her lips. "Bluff."

Somehow, his eyes narrowed further. "I beg your pardon." Twenty percent and he didn't appreciate being called out. Especially in a meeting he was leading.

Her eyes seemed to light up, her black irises seeming to show of her amusement. She pointed a single finger at him, her eyebrows raised. "You have no such test. Kira, as far as we know, could be anyone, really- as we don't know how they kill. If you don't know how they kill people, then you can't prove that any of us _aren't _Kira." A pause, then she pulled her accusatory finger back. "You said that statement simply to try and figure out if Kira was one of us- whoever remained calm as you mentioned the test had to be suspicious, as they had to be confident in their own abilities. _That _was the test, but it's not something that could prove whether or not someone was Kira."

L had tipped over in the slightest, his thumb falling out from his mouth. In a quick, rushed movement, he used his hand to push himself back, upright. There was a split of the meeting's attention, with half of them staring directly at her, and the other half regarding him. Forced to admit his ploy, he hides his hesitance in his voice, though his silence more than confirmed the statement already. "... I should apologize for assuming you all to be my intellectual inferiors. Yes, Miss Aimi, that would be exactly what I was doing." He pauses then, pulling his thumbnail back up to his lips. "But, by your own logic, wouldn't that make _you_ suspicious?"

She sighed, cradling her head in her hands, seeming to deflate once more into her shy personality. "As I mentioned in the interrogation- evidence will prove that I am not Kira. But, if you'd like for me to provide you with a case _for_ my innocence, I'd like to mention that I'm relatively new to the police force in general. I wouldn't have access to the names and faces of all Japan-based criminals- I don't have that level of clearance."

Five percent. Aimi had brought up an interesting point, as he hadn't considered the levels of clearance just yet. If he was to take that into consideration, however, that would mean the only person to have that kind of access would be-

His phone went off, and the room responded by side-eyeing each other, especially after such a tense discussion. "We'll have to finish this conversation later, then. I'm sorry for the interruption." L flips the phone open, resting it in the palm of his hand and answering the call.

Matsuda regarded him with wide eyes, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. After all of that fuss over their own phones, he took a call mid-debate? Aimi leaned in his direction and, in a playful tone of voice, informed him to close his mouth before something flew in. They all listened in on his conversation, uncaring that it was technically rude.

"Alright, we're pretty much finished up here," His eyes seemed to hesitate on the space over Aimi's head. "Use your own key to come in." L snaps the phone closed, then presses the phone into the space between the cushion of the seat and its arm. "Watari is coming." He mentions it as if it's nothing, though he knows Watari's presence is as interesting and unexpected as his own.

While the room erupts into confused and surprised noises at Watari's arrival, L is pleased to find Aimi's eyebrows raised. It had wounded his pride to have been seen through not once, but twice so far. Surprising her eased some of the disgruntled emotions that had sat in his chest.

They took the badges that they were offered, and Aimi turned her over in her hands, looking at it. Her mouth quirked to the right- a completely different name than the fake one she'd provided was printed on the badge. _Rika Nakashima_... That'd be easy enough for her to remember. Being so close to the lamps, the gold of the badge caught the light of the room and, refracted onto her face, caused her to squint and look away.

L observed this phenomena silently, finding the color distorting her features to be a bright cadmium yellow.

It was hard for him to look at without feeling any discomfort.

Note: It will be a recurring theme that Aimi will change names- each time, the third person narrative will switch to match her current false name. Also, Aimi is and will continue to be on-par with L and his intelligence so, if that's not something you would like to read in a story, this won't be your favorite story. Thank you for the reviews! 


	3. Violet

L returns to his original position on the seat, his hands placed on his knees once more. "So, when you absolutely must say who you are, use this fake badge-" There's a round of grunts and soft acknowledging noises, though Matsuda is the only one to specifically say 'Okay'. "-But not in the police station, or we might get into trouble." That was a given, but it might not've been so obvious to everyone present.

"Understood." Soichiro nodded, and his sentiment was echoed by the rest. Aimi even signalled a thumbs-up at him, a light smile on her face.

She turned to the other policemen, then, her voice dropped to a whisper. "Hey, call me Ruka-" She paused, grimaced, then looked at the badge again. "Rika Nakashima from now on. It sounds nothing like my real name and I'll forget it any other way."

There were more grunts, and Mogi even let out an indifferent 'Why not?'. Aimi, now Rika, relaxed back into her chair. As she'd mentioned, she hadn't been in the police force for long- she was straight out of college with a bachelor's in criminal justice and wasn't very familiar with any of the officers around her.

Polite enough to wait for the discussion to come to a close, Watari interceded the second Mogi had finished raised his voice in questioning. "Also, you must all wear this belt as well." Soichiro stood and let out a hum of confusion, holding the belt in his hand. He fiddles with the buckle, trying to figure out the relevance, with Matsuda watching him diligently, trusting in the police chief to solve the mystery. They'd gotten on their feet when the belts were brought out, with their only female member remaining seated.

Rika might have spoken up, figuring that it was some sort of GPS technology, were she not too taken with examining the belt. She held it against her blue skirt, trying to figure out whether it matched or not. It was the same masculine belt as the rest of the task force, but she wished she'd been given something more... Feminine would be a good word, but, technically, she had a copious amount of skirts, with only one with belt loops. Taking to pants wasn't the most ideal route for her, but it seemed unavoidable. Currently, she was trying to figure out where she could buy decent, formal, work-worthy pants en masse to replace her current closet.

"There's a transmitter hidden in the buckle," Watari demonstrated, popping the buckle and sliding it to the side to show the room. Rika didn't even look up, his words going through one ear and out the other. "This way, Ryuuzaki will always know your exact location. Also..." He jammed his finger twice into buckle, and, in his opposing hand, his cell phone began to beep. "If you press the button twice, my cell phone will ring."

That particular piece of information stuck with her, and she finally looked up, raising her eyebrows at Watari. That was pretty impressive, and enough to get her mind away from mourning her clothing-style. "After we get a call, we'll contact you via an untraceable number." Finally, Rika stood, joining the rest of the taskforce and placing herself beside Matsuda, so as not to draw attention to herself. "You will be working at the station during office hours, and then check in when you reach your hotel rooms. You can also use the belt to contact us in the case of an emergency."

Matsuda immediately unbuttoned his suit jacket, looping the belt around his pants and placing his hands on his wait. A look of wonder took residence on his face as he looked down at it. "Cool, it feels like we're part of a special group formed to catch Kira!"

Soichiro turned to him, his voice stern and reprimanding. "Matsuda!" This caught his attention and he seemed to wilt. "This isn't a game, be serious!" Feeling chastised, Matsuda took the belt off quickly, holding it in his hands and tilting his head in an apologetic bow.

"Okay, sorry..." He continues to play with the buckle, not pressing it, just sliding the leather back and forth through the buckle.

L turned his attention to Soichiro, deeming him the technical leader of the group of policemen (and one woman). He seemed to conduct the most authority in the meeting, even more than himself, even though he was a person of rather high importance. "Oh, it wouldn't seem right if the main building was empty at this second." He slumped his posture further, attempting to remain upright. "Have somebody stay there so it at least looks occupied." Soichiro affirmed the suggestion, turning to Aizawa.

"Aizawa, please go to headquarters."

With no protest, Aizawa stood, looped the belt around his pants, and began to leave. "Alright. 'Shouldn't take more than five minutes to get back there." He left shortly, the door opening and closing with a loud thud. Considering the room was sound-proof, such a heavy sound in response to shutting it made enough sense in L's head.

Watari seemed to have vanished from the immediate vicinity and, when the task force had turned back around, they all found him to be stacking up VCR tapes beside the coffee table. Somehow, he'd managed to place a tv set on it without any of their knowledge. L couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes when little noises of surprise burst out of everyone present- perhaps he was a bit biased, but Watari moving about silently was nothing surprising. Had they not noticed him opening the door without a single sound earlier- as opposed to Aizawa's loud slamming?

Once he completed his task, he bowed his head and, wordlessly, took a seat to the back of the room, on his own laptop. As he sat, Aizawa returned, having checked in with the main building. The door closed with a muffled 'bang', and he hurried to sit on the couch once more. Rika, not fond of standing so long in her shoes, sat beside him as well, noticing that L seemed to shuffle closer to her, still perched on his feet.

"You're trying to see if there's something about me that stands out as suspicious to you. Stop it." Her nose wrinkles and she looks over at him. When she turns her head, she immediately jerks it back, finding L far too close to her for comfort. "I hate anyone looking at me so closely." She was nervous by nature, but being under a microscope made her shaking hands and light stuttering more obvious.

"You wear an awful lot of makeup." He comments, almost completely ignoring the fact that she, once again, called his bluff. "And you're wearing gloves. Are you insecure about your looks?" Rika made a loud, sputtering sound in disbelief, not considering his sitting position when she popped him on the arm. Offended, she didn't care when he did, in fact, topple over as she predicted.

"L- Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda quickly corrected himself, though he seemed as shocked as Rika. "You can't just say those kinds of things to women!" Aizawa, with his close proximity, seemed stunned into silence at his bluntness as well.

Sprawled against the arm of the couch, it took L a few seconds to recognize what had happened. Pushing himself back up, albeit slowly, he regards Rika once more, putting a couple more centimeters of space in between them. Her gloves were violet in color and her makeup was rather unnoticeable and appropriate for a police job, when he had more distance between them. She picked at her nails through the gloves, constantly wrinkling the material, then pulling the leather back into place. "Again, I'll apologize for making accusations towards Miss A- Rika, now, was it?"

"Don't apologize for things you're not really sorry about. Review the stupid security tapes and stop looking for reasons to detain me. My makeup and my gloves aren't reasons for me to commit murder on a mass-scale." Her voice started off strong, but quickly decreased in volume as she went on, her previous confidence seeming to dwindle. With the task force's eyes on her for a response, speaking up in her own defense felt awkward. Digesting the nervous butterflies in her stomach, she spoke up again, projecting her voice to the point where it seemed as if she wanted to shout at him. "I'm the only woman on the task force- you don't even have to _try _to make me uncomfortable."

One percent.

He hadn't even considered that angle.

Instead, he'd perceived her as suspicious because of her skittish movements, but hadn't considered the fact that she was technically outnumbered by men. As a woman, never mind a _Japanese_ woman, that was enough to put her on high-alert, alone. He'd looked at her as if she, herself, were a seasoned, male member of the police force, as all the rest of them were. Even _more_ seasoned, he should say, considering how intelligent she seemed to be, and how easily she was able to put him on his toes.

And knock him off of them.

The other men around the room seemed uncomfortable themselves, now, and Aizawa let out a nervous laugh. "So, uh... What are these tapes on, exactly?" Matsuda, after echoing a nervous noise, leaned up against the wall, waiting for L's response. Soichiro leaned over the couch, looking at the television screen, as if he could ignore the previous interaction.

"These tapes are the recordings of every security camera relevant to the deaths of the FBI agents on December twenty-seventh." L looks directly at the screen, solely focused on the case once more. He had a lot to speak about with Rika later, after a couple of 'sorrys'. "Their footage captured the heart attacks of Knick Staek in the Ginza department store, Raye Penber in Yamanotesen, and Nicola Nasberg on Ikefukuro no Hanka street. These people have been recorded ever since they left their hotels."

"Show me all of the footage of Raye Penber when he entered the gates, up until his death."


	4. Royal Blue

Royal Blue

L runs his fingers along the edge of Raye Penber's photo, finding it hard to grasp it while it was on the polished surface of the table. He catches it under his thumbnail and picks it up, not letting it fall flat once again and restart his struggle. He squints, holding the picture briefly to the lights, trying to somehow immediately familiarize himself with his facial features. He'd hired the FBI agents, sure, but that didn't mean that he'd taken care to memorize their personal data beforehand.

It had been a struggle, when he'd found out they died, to collect all of their information before the FBI could revoke his access.

"He entered the Shinjaku Gates at three-eleven in the afternoon. Just like his train card recorded." His eyes darted to the next screen. "We can tell that it is Penber, even though the image is fuzzy, due to his stature and clothing." With the photograph trapped between his thumb and his forefinger, he gestured vaguely to the only man in a suit on-screen with his littlest finger. "He then boarded the Yamanotesen line at three-thirteen in the afternoon. We cannot see nor determine who he was following at this point."

Soichiro raised his eyebrows, as if unbelieving that there could be any limits to L's abilities. L grunts and hunches over more. "Even if we enhanced the images, we wouldn't be able to tell." He waves the picture again, using it to point at the people around Penber. "They overlap each other, unintentionally obscuring the majority of the passengers from sight. Not to mention many of them are in casual wear, with their hoods up or with hats on, and that there are blind spots on the cameras." The chief scratches behind his next, slightly embarrassed as to being singled out.

Rika rolled her eyes.

"And then here's his death..." A respectful silence came over the room. As policemen, they were, of course, accustomed to the idea of death, but that didn't mean that they had to be comfortable with watching a man collapse onto his knees at the hands of a malevolent killer. Or disrespectful. Rika, seeming to have burned through all of her courage, leaned forward to get closer to the screen, her elbows on her knees, remaining silent.

Her motions catch the corner of his eyes.

There was something about the way her eyes trail the screen that makes L uncomfortable. Which is something that was hard to do, granted that he was usually the one who made others feel awkward and that he quite often had his hands on a dead body. He couldn't even _place _what was making him so uncomfortable, which only served to further the feeling. He stops observing the room and the video to turn and read what she was mouthing to herself.

Not in Japanese, but in English- the 'th' made by the purse of the lips, her tongue poked out just slightly, her tongue retreating, most likely a 'e' sound of some sort. Pursed lips without her tongue- 'er'- then her lips closed after a soft, small flair- 'e'. 'There'? With her eyes trained so solely on the televisions, he's able to trace her gaze- straight to the train's fogged windows. Was there something on the fuzzy screens that he was currently missing?

He made a very hasty mental note to ask her about that post-meeting, and went back to what he had originally started to say. "There's something very strange about this. He boarded at three-thirteen, then died at four-forty-two, just after stepping off the train." He doesn't look over to find Rika's opinion on this matter, and even prides himself on that fact. While he had called in the taskforce to assist him on this case, he'd assumed that they would be the brawn to his brain, for the most part. Having her speak up felt like someone encroaching on his territory. "A round trip on the Yamanotesen line would've taken about an hour and a half- yet he had no extra tickets. His card also has no record of him leaving the train during this time."

"Penber received all the names, pictures, and other information regarding his fellow agents at three-twenty-one. Which is eight minutes after he boarded the train." L set the photo down, blankly staring at the screens, his eyes widening, as if baring his scleras would help him locate some hidden clue. "After Penber received the information, he remained on the train for one and a half hours." Did he even need to comment further?

It was obvious that, once Kira received the information, it would be in his best interests to immediately dispose of Raye Penber.

"Kira can control the person's actions before they die..." He leaned back on the couch, pulling the cushions down and bringing Rika down with him. She shot him a look, accusing him of doing so intentionally, but he didn't see it.

Or, at least, pretended not to see it. And did so very poorly.

"This would explain why Penber's actions were stranger than those of the other twelve agents- "

And then he saw it.

"The envelope isn't-!" He turned to Rika, who nodded and, slightly smudging the screen when she pointed, traced the path the envelope took through the multiple screens. Narrating her motions, L spoke quickly. "At the gates, and before entering the train, he had an envelope with him- " She pulls her hand away from the tv screen, waiting for the others to catch up.

Aizawa has to press his face to the screen to see the small pad of paper that he was carrying around, and he affirmed such to make sure that the other task force members were aware that the two apparent geniuses weren't just making things up. "You're right- it's right there, in his right hand!" He trails his nail across the screen, and it was easier to see the details when the screen wasn't obstructed by a glove. "He's holding it here, too. That's amazing, you two! You noticed the smallest of details!"

Rika ducks her head, scratching behind her neck, shifting in her seat rather happily at the compliment.

Soichiro, broken out in a very light sweat, stared at the report of Penber's body, shaking his head. "There weren't any envelopes among his articles-" He takes a handkerchief to pat at his forehead, a perfect royal blue to match his suit, but is interrupted by L.

"Something must've happened on the train, then."

He immediately quiets, shaking his head again, dabbing at his brow. "Could... Could the envelope have had the agents' information?" An obvious enough conclusion, once given all the clues.

"So, Kira stole the envelope while they were on the train, and killed Penber once he got off...?"Matsuda, just attempting to be a part of the discussion, pitched his idea, but was swiftly shot down by the disagreeing head-turns of his fellow task-force members.

"Impossible. Penber boarded at three-thirteen and he received the information some time after. Penber couldn't have received the information before three-thirteen." L picked up the photo again, staring at it.

"Oh, that's right..." Matsuda shuffled on his feet, wrinkling his nose. Well, it had been worth a shot.

"Now, Aizawa, please bring me all the footage of the Yamanotesen security cameras starting from the twenty-seventh." L, at the very least, turned his head to face Aizawa when giving him orders.

Aizawa, feeling a bit too much like an errand-boy more than a police officer, simply agreed to do so, beginning to head out the door, again. "Also," L interrupts, "On the footage of Penber's death..."

"Does it not seem like he's trying to look towards the train, before he died?"

Note: As it is in the manga and anime, this story will be a bit slow until Light Yagami joins the task force, considering this is mainly from L's perspective, and Light is more on the offensive during this part of the timeline. Feel free to ask questions! 


End file.
